


Pen to paper

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, First Meetings, High School, KageHina Week 2020, KageHina being annoyed at each other, M/M, School Projects, Slice of Life, kagehina being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Hinata doesn't have any friends in his biology class to partner up with so his teacher paired him with Kageyama, the king of being grumpy. He may or may not survive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Pen to paper

To say that Hinata was not happy about the situation was the understatement of the century. Biology was his least favourite subject as is, he hated it with a passion, and he’d always thought that it couldn’t get any worse. I mean come on, what could possibly be worse than learning about pointless cells and plant diseases that only occur in plants he’ll never see? And why the hell does he need to learn about the menstrual cycle? He’s a guy, for crying out loud, and a gay one at that so he’s never going to need to know this! To make matters worse, he didn’t even have any friends in this class which perfectly explains how he ended up with Tobio Kageyama, the angriest person he knew, as a partner for the project. He didn’t know what the project was on, he didn’t want to do it and, to make matters worse, his partner was actually somewhat clever which meant somewhere along the line he was going to get screamed at which is so unfair! It’s not his fault he’s stupid! “I hate it here…” He grumbled, resting his head on the desk and screwing his eyes shut, determined to block out the world. He really didn’t want to think about working with Kageyama right now so he’ll just stop thinking about everything, that’s the plan anyway.

Kageyama looked down at the ginger, a look of confusion crossing his face. “What’s wrong with you?” He’d never been that great at reading social cues and whatever the boy was doing, it was a big red flag. There was clearly something wrong with him but he had no idea what to do about it. He just kept staring at him, wondering if he should get help from one of the teachers or not. Hinata hadn’t responded to his question yet so he asked him again. “Oi dumbass, don’t ignore me when I’m trying to help you.” He swatted the back of the other’s head, not meaning to hit him hard, he wasn’t that mean nor was he abusive.

Hinata yelped and covered the back of his head in an effort to protect it. “Owwww!” He whined, lifting his head off the desk and looking at Kageyama with a very slight glare. “Bakageyama! You shouldn’t go around hitting people, you big meanie!” Yes he was being kind of loud but he also couldn’t care less who heard him. His project partner just hit the back of his head and it really hurt so why should he care if anyone else found out about it?

The taller one sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever shrimp, I didn’t even hit you that hard.” This was going to be a very long week, he could basically tell already. He decided to leave the boy to his sulking and start thinking about what they should actually do for this project. He had no idea what it was supposed to be on because the dumb fucker wasn’t paying attention. As per usual, his mind was preoccupied with milk and volleyball. He didn’t need to learn no biology! It was weird though because everyone in his lessons seemed to assume that he was clever. Mind you that was probably just because he was somewhat quiet compared to the others. A perfect way to describe his classes was chaos in a bottle, just try to prove him wrong. You shouldn’t even bother, you won’t be able to. As the shrimp cowered away from him a little, his eyes locked on the ground, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad. He had to do something now before he ended up with a partner who completely hated him! Not that he cared or anything, it’d just be awkward. “Do you wanna like… maybe meet me in the computer lab after school?” Ah yes the computer lab, a perfectly normal place to start researching things that you know nothing about or why you’re even researching them. Good job Kageyama, you did well with that one.

A noticeable pout formed on Hinata’s face and he folded his arms, turning away from Kageyama. “Give me one good reason why I should after you literally hit me.” He grumbled and Kageyama couldn’t argue with that; the small boy definitely had a point. Hinata himself was having conflicted feelings about what he’d just said. On one side he didn’t want to go because Kageyama had hit him and he was mad at him but on the other side he did need to pass this class even if he didn’t feel like putting in the effort to do so. After five minutes of the pair sitting there in silence, he’d made his decision. “…you know what fine, I’ll be there.” He didn’t like the fact that he’d backed down like that but when you’re failing most of your subjects what can you do?

Kageyama smirked triumphantly; he didn’t even have to say anything and the ginger gave in which made him very happy. Maybe working together wouldn’t be so bad after all, so long as he kept doing what he said like that. The raven haired male wasn’t really one for reasoning with people, you either did what he said or you didn’t and got cut from his life. That’s just how it is. “Well thank you for agreeing. I’ll be there and you better not be late.”

“Eh?! Of course I won’t be late! Bakageyama!” The bell rang for lunch and he got up, grabbing his bag and running out the classroom and down the hall. Well he’d heard the rumours about Kageyama being an up-himself asshole and they definitely stood to be true. He couldn’t believe his bad luck! He needed to find Yachi and rant to her as soon as possible!

Yachi was just chilling at her and Shoyo’s usual table. It was small because there was only two of them and in the corner so they could have their weird best friend conversations in peace without anyone overhearing because, let’s be honest, if anyone overheard the pair’s usual conversations they would both be immediately admitted to a mental asylum. She slid into one of the seats and pulled her lunch out of her bag. However, before she could start eating it Hinata basically crashed into the table and fell into his seat. She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Jesus Christ Sho! Don’t go running around like a lost tornado all the time…” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“I don’t have time to listen to your complaints Yacchan; this is an urgently terrible situation!” He banged his hands on the table and looked at her with a pleading expression. “Please listen to me. I need to rant to someone and you’re my best bet!”

She bit her lip. When she agreed to be Hinata’s best friend she thought she was going to get lots of fun times and cool inside jokes but in reality all she got was a free pass to deal with his daily breakdowns over the smallest things. “Ok fine but only if you talk about it quietly. You’re disturbing everyone.” She signalled around the room to everyone else who was staring at them and not in a nice way. She felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

“Ugh fine!” He whined and folded his arms, going into a kind of sulk. He wanted to shout about this! But he knew he had to quiet down if he actually wanted Yachi to listen. “You won’t believe my damn luck. I only went and got Mr grumpy Bakageyama Tobio as a partner for the stupid biology project.” He puffed up his cheeks.

Yachi sighed and let out a small giggle. “You’re so down about things, you know that? Jeez Shoyo, I never thought that you of all people could be so pessimistic.” She smiled at him, trying her best to get her usually very upbeat best friend to think more positively about this. “I mean come on; your name literally means… something to do with the sun. The sun hasn’t stopped shining. The world hasn’t ended. You’re going to be fine.” That might have come out a little more patronising then she hoped but oh well, with any luck he wouldn’t take offence and if he did she could apologise profusely for the rest of the day.

He sighed and rested his chin in his palm, looking off away from her as his eyes started to glaze over. “I guess you’re right…”

“I know I am.” She smiled at him. “Chin up, it’s only a week and surely he can’t be that bad.” She put extra emphasis on the word ‘that’ for a more… well, sarcastic effect.

So that’s how Shoyo Hinata ended up on his way to the computer lab after school. He was a couple of minutes late because his lesson ran over significantly but hopefully Kageyama wouldn’t bite his head off over it too hard. Oh who was he kidding? He might only be two minutes late but he sure as hell wasn’t going to walk out of here with all his bones intact. He slid the door open and stepped inside, met almost immediately with Kageyama’s glare. He rolled his eyes, really not in the mood for this right now. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault I’m not here on time, my class ran over!”

Kageyama grumbled something under his breath. He was looking forward to chewing the boy out over his tardiness but he couldn’t do that if it wasn’t his fault! So now he was grumpy again, to no one’s surprise. “Fucking whatever, just sit down. We need to research this… biology stuff.” He still had no idea what they were supposed to be doing but that’s fine, they can wing it. Hinata pulled up a chair and sat beside him at the computer. This could go one of two ways, awful or bearable and they were obviously both hoping for bearable. Oh well, they’d have to wait and see.


End file.
